


One day

by Geige_Spieler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geige_Spieler/pseuds/Geige_Spieler
Summary: 霸道魔法部部长x娇弱家庭小主夫
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 7





	One day

One day  
作者的话：  
我理想的汤赫：霸道魔法部长x娇弱家庭小主夫（草  
话说回来我本来只想写个段子来着，怎么又写了那么长的流水账……( •︠ˍ•︡ )  
是没什么营养的无脑无剧情ooc甜文，一发完

07：15 汤姆里德尔睁开眼睛，给仍然没醒的妻子一个早安吻，然后起床去准备一天的开端。  
07：45 用清洁咒语和家务魔法巡检了一下家里，发现了躺在一个被解了体的枕头上的纳吉尼，枕头里的羽毛飘的它周围到处都是，汤姆将枕头复原，然后决定克扣今天纳吉尼的早饭。  
08：00 赫敏已经起床收拾好了自己，她坐在餐桌上看了看今早的报纸以了解魔法界的各种新闻，当她看到丽塔斯基特又发表了一篇关于她的花边新闻时，她皱起了眉头，手指不自觉的攥紧了报纸边缘。此时汤姆已经将早饭备好并放上餐桌，他看了一眼妻子然后便明白了发生了什么，他握住妻子的手温和的对她说着安抚的话语，并给了她一个浓情蜜意的吻。之后二人终于开始吃起了当天的早饭，纳吉尼在一旁抗议自己的早饭为什么今天少了一半的量。  
08：25 二人吃完早饭，赫敏起身给了丈夫一个拥抱和亲吻然后出门工作。汤姆收拾了餐厅后把纳吉尼丢进它的小窝后就进了书房。  
08：45 汤姆找出昨天的著作继续开始了研究和学习，越看越觉得不行，他甚至已经在腹中打好了一篇反驳和批判这本书的理论的长篇论文，冷静，不要被傻子气到，他甚至敬佩起小时候包容两个小傻子在自己身边打转的妻子了。  
09：15 赫敏看着部里的部员们交过来的各种报告感到焦头烂额，今天纯血家族又提出了什么奇葩提案，狼人、妖精们不知怎么回事发起了抗议游行想要魔法界给他们新的待遇和地位，赫敏不知道自己是该魔法世界的生物们觉醒了平等地位而感到高兴还是头痛自己的工作量又增大了，为什么她在学校四年级时的家养小精灵解放运动没有小精灵听她的呢。  
10：35 赫敏在完成了一堆公文的批示后揉了揉额头打算休息一下，这时哈利波特和罗恩韦斯莱推门进了办公室，兴高采烈的约赫敏中午一起吃午饭，然后被赫敏劈头盖脸的骂他们在工作时间打扰她工作，随后她笑着应了他们一起吃饭的邀约。三个人聊了几分钟后就散了，该工作的工作，该巡查的巡查。  
11：35 汤姆在家草草了吃了午饭，然后把纳吉尼从小窝里掏出来，喂食之后带着它出门溜了几圈就放任它自由活动了，之后回家直奔实验室埋头做自己的研究。  
11：45 赫敏收拾了一下桌面，然后走出门和哈利罗恩一起吃饭，有时候他们会带上他们的妻子一起吃饭，他们在桌上聊着各自的生活和工作，三个人好像聊的都不在一个频道但是又诡异的接上了对方的思路，倒也其乐融融。  
12：30 三个人道别，赫敏在办公室里准备小憩，有时候也并不能放松休息，总会有意外的突发状况发生。  
12：45 汤姆看了时间后，给自己定了闹钟提醒过多久该对实验进行观察检测后便去休息了。  
14：18 定的闹钟响了，汤姆不紧不慢的从卧室走向实验室打算接着进行研究。  
14：27 赫敏揉着眼睛打了个哈欠，在用冷水洗了把脸后她又开始了下午的工作。两分钟分钟后一个部员急急忙忙的送来了一摞几乎要摞到他脑袋那么高的文件啪的一声放在她桌上并说这是紧急事件，赫敏看着这摞文件揉了揉额头然后开始看起来，部员见状踏步如飞的出了她的办公室。  
15：40 该死的，实验哪里出了什么问题，材料，温度，时间还是什么其他的变量？总之并没有按照汤姆想象的那样顺利进行，他开始着手对实验的变量进行测试。  
16：18 去他的紧急事件！那一大摞文件里几乎只有十几张纸里有些实质的东西，我就为了这些东西花了两个多小时？！赫敏已经在心里骂街了。  
16：38 汤姆在进行了对所有他能做的各种猜想后确认了是某一任材料出了问题，他一寻思这个材料弄错了是因为上午看的那本书里对材料的介绍和说明标注出错了，或许是因为“b”和“p”在作者那极其有限的脑容量中显的过于相像而导致他的著作中把这个材料标错了，而汤姆在实验之前采购材料时也并未注意到这一点，他啧了一声，在重新调整了实验后立刻大笔一挥写了一篇20英寸的文章寄给了那本书的出版社，那篇文章全篇都直白的指出了那本书的内容里出现的种种错误纰漏，全文语言幽默风趣，没有一句脏话，但是闭着眼睛都能感受到汤姆的怒火和对那本书作者的讽刺。后来第二天出版社寄来了稿费以及希望汤姆能给他们社下的学术刊物上写文章的邀约，并将汤姆的讽刺文章发表在了他们的刊物上，后面附上了那本书的作者对自己写作时出现的失误而作出的诚挚的道歉。  
17：31赫敏给汤姆打了电话，对自己今天又要加班的情况表示了真诚的歉意并提出了对晚饭菜单的要求，汤姆语气温和的一一应下，并表示自己心疼她因为加班而产生的劳累，放下电话汤姆便开始盘算向哪几个人打探魔法部又出了什么幺蛾子，竟然又减少了他们的夫妻相处时间，真是罪大恶极。  
17：35赫敏放下和丈夫的电话后感觉有些抱歉，但是工作是工作，她不会因为自己的私人感情而影响到工作。于是她又开始埋头专心工作，期间并拒绝了哈利罗恩扔掉工作去喝一杯的建议。  
17：48在与马尔福等其他几个纯血家族的熟人联系并进行了亲切友好的交流后，汤姆锁定了几个让他妻子加班的罪魁祸首，并想出了数十种收拾他们的方法。  
19：00汤姆收拾好了手头的事务并开始着手准备妻子点的晚餐，家务对他来说并不是麻烦的事，早在他以前和赫敏恋爱的时候他就已经信誓旦旦的向她保证过了以后他会承担家里所有的家务，绝不让她因为家务这样的琐事费一分心神。  
19：28纳吉尼扭动着进了厨房，她感觉应该快到饭点了，汤姆喂了她一些生肉然后就把她赶出了厨房然后接着专心致志的准备妻子的点单。  
20：11赫敏长吁一口气，终于处理完了手头的事，她飞快的朝壁炉里扔了把飞路粉然后钻进去回到了家。  
20：13 赫敏从壁炉出来，抖了抖身上的灰，身边收到了旁边的纳吉尼的环绕欢迎，赫敏拍了拍她的头，然后走向餐厅寻找丈夫的身影。  
20：15 赫敏和汤姆开始吃晚餐，赫敏一边吃晚饭一边赞扬汤姆的厨艺又进步了，汤姆笑着接受了妻子的表扬，纳吉尼在旁边猛吃饭。  
20：40 二人一蛇吃完晚饭，汤姆收拾好了餐厅和厨房的残余，看妻子坐在壁炉前的沙发上，暖融融的火焰让妻子感觉非常舒适，她闭上眼睛十分放松的陷进了沙发里，汤姆走过去坐在她旁边，他将赫敏搂进怀里，赫敏懒洋洋的，在他怀里钻来钻去终于调整到了个舒服的姿势，汤姆觉得他有了感觉。  
20：48 赫敏向丈夫抱怨着今天工作遇到的麻烦，汤姆边听边把玩着她的头发，心里琢磨着要如何绕过妻子处理这些麻烦制造源。但他面上不显，也开始和赫敏聊起了今天做的实验和那本出了错漏的书，二人就这样聊着生活和工作，一切都显得那样平静和温馨。  
21：03 把纳吉尼赶回蛇窝后汤姆带着赫敏回了卧室。  
21：07 二人在床上开始了新一轮的交锋。赫敏对汤姆的耐性和能力非常满意，并搂着他的脖子发出了小猫一样的嘤咛声，对于妻子的反应汤姆也感到很受用，于是二人你来我往的进行了多次深入交流。  
23：19 二人在完事后平静的躺在床上，赫敏靠近汤姆的胸口眯着眼睛，她有些倦了，白日工作的辛劳和疲惫在晚上和丈夫一起获得释放后感觉轻松了不少。汤姆抚弄着赫敏的头发，他们享受着放松的一刻。  
23：28 汤姆起身，抱起赫敏进去了浴室，赫敏闭着眼睛等待着丈夫的服务，热水的温度刚刚好，她感到十分舒服。汤姆摆弄着赫敏，并问妻子以后对于未来生活工作孩子之类的事项有无想法，赫敏有一搭没一搭的回应着，汤姆心里便有了数，在将自己和赫敏清理完毕后抱着她回到了床上。  
23： 47汤姆望着睡去了的妻子，表情似乎都柔和了许多，脑子里飞快的顺了一下明天要做做的事，然后给了妻子一个晚安吻便抱着她一同沉沉的睡去。

End


End file.
